


Keep On Dreaming

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Yaotome Gaku, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, You can see were this is going I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: It wasn’t until a couple of beers with the adults of IDOLiSH7 plus Ryu that he loosened up a bit enough to have a proper conversation with Gaku about their favorite bunny blonde. One thing lead to another and they found themselves in Gaku's apartment the next morning covered in bites and scratches with clothes thrown onto any surface leading to the bedroom. Instead of choosing to chalk it up as a drunken mistake and to never speak about it again, both Gaku and Makoto agreed that if they ever needed to take an edge off, the other would help whenever they could
Relationships: Kurosaki Makoto/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	Keep On Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Gaku x Mob fic to help get more into the idea of writing smut from the perspective of whoever is on bottom but I love pain and I turned the mob character into my favorite Idol Cadet, none other than Tsumugi's own childhood best friend Kurosaki Makoto! Who could also be considered a mob character if you don't know anything about the cadets

Sometimes Gaku wished he didn’t have to deal with emotions. More often than not his thick skull or lovestruck heart got him into more trouble than he needed to be in. Like right now. Whoever said in order to get over someone you need to get under someone new was a damn fool.

It started as a purely physical arrangement with the up-and-coming Idol Makoto Kurosaki. Signed with Takanashi Productions, they met through Tsumugi. He was a bit rough around the edges, had a pretty foul mouth at first too. Gaku suspected that Makoto was just naturally jaded until Tsumugi told him that he’s always been rough around men who try to get close to her since they were in middle school. He probably assumed that Gaku was after Tsumugi and went on the defensive. It wasn’t until a couple of beers with the adults of IDOLiSH7 plus Ryu that he loosened up a bit enough to have a proper conversation with Gaku about their favorite bunny blonde. One thing lead to another and they found themselves in Gaku's apartment the next morning covered in bites and scratches with clothes thrown onto any surface leading to the bedroom. Instead of choosing to chalk it up as a drunken mistake and to never speak about it again, both Gaku and Makoto agreed that if they ever needed to take an edge off, the other would help whenever they could.

Which was exactly why Gaku found himself inside of some cheap love hotel, face buried into a pillow and his ass high in the air. Very fitting for his tsundere personality, and their initial first meeting, Makoto was a rough fucker. In fact they both seemed to work perfectly together sexually speaking. Gaku loved to be made a mess of when receiving but surprisingly gentle when giving and Makoto was the opposite; he loved to be rough when giving but adored being pampered when taking. Very surprising.

Gaku tried his hardest to keep himself quiet despite the soundproof walls of their room. He bit into the pillow his face was hiding in with the intensity that made it feel like his teeth were about to shatter with every thrust of Makoto's hips. Sometimes he cursed how good it felt when Makoto stretched him open to an almost unbearable degree and pounded into him like an animal, not even taking into consideration about Gaku's next job or performance. Just living in the lust lidden now and trying desperately to find release for pent up frustration.

Makoto leaned forward and peppered a mix of kisses and bites on the nape of Gaku's neck and back. "Don't hide your voice from me."

With the gentleness of a fawn, Makoto moved to grab Gaku's cock and slowly pump it. The touch alone was enough to make Gaku moan, but the difference in pace between the pumps of Makoto's hand and the pace of his hips almost made him want to scream. After doing this for a while both had a pretty good idea of what the other liked and what their body would react to the most. Gaku removed his mouth from the pillow and turned his head to lie on its side. Through the corner of his eyes Gaku saw Makoto smirk and quickened the pace of his hand on his cock. It still wasn't to the speed of Makoto's thrusts but it wasn't as big of a gap as before. It felt better than Gaku thought it should. Hell, Makoto looked better than Gaku thought he should. 

From his position on the bed the light hit Makoto in just the right away that he looked almost angelic, glowing under the artificial lighting. Gaku loved how Makoto's hair looked when he had been running his fingers through it, along with the mixture of sweat causing it to stick to his skin only made it look better. Gaku wasn't sure if he liked it because it was sexy or if it was a sense of pride in knowing that he was the reason it looked that way. Makoto wasn't that muscular, not compared to Ryu but definitely more ripped than Gaku himself. Overall you probably wouldn't see him on the Desired Embrace rankings, but to Gaku he was more than worthy of his spot for first place.

Without restraint Gaku allowed his voice the freedom Makoto wanted. The sounds of his own moans bounced off the walls and mixed excellently with the sound of slapping skin and Makoto's softer grunts as the under tones. Seemingly pleased with Gaku's willingness to cooperate, the hand on his cock pumped faster and faster with every passing second. Makoto must be close to coming. Makoto leaned down and once again began to pepper kisses and nibbles on to Gaku's skin, this time right under his ear. Gaku could feel his own release coming as Makoto's thrusts became more sporadic.

"Are you gonna come?" Makoto growled right below Gaku's ear. Gaku loved it when he spoke in a low and sensational way, like it was his own little slice of heaven.

"Yes." Gaku hardly recognized the noises coming out of his mouth at this point. He was surprised he hadn't started crying yet. Gaku could feel the breath of Makoto's smirk against his skin.

"Then come." Gaku cried as Makoto tightened his grip around his cock. He couldn't even whine when he felt the warmth of Makoto's chest leave his back. Gaku welcomed the familiar coil in his gut, knowing what would come next. Within the minute Gaku came with a shout, his cum painting the sheets on the bed and Makoto's hand. It felt like pure heaven.

Makoto placed his cumstained hand on Gaku's hips and pounded into him with a bit more fervor than before, trying desperately to come and not to overstimulate Gaku. Not like he would mind. Gaku would willingly allow himself to be fucked into unconsciousness by Makoto. He would sell away his humanity if it meant being this close to Makoto for just a bit longer; to be able to hold him close until morning instead of cleaning themselves up right after and leaving the hotel at separate times as not to cause suspicion for a gossip magazine to ruin Gaku's personal slice of heaven.

Makoto's hips jerked and Gaku could feel him come into the condom. Sometimes Gaku wished he had the courage to tell Makoto to forgo the condom and fuck him raw, coming inside and staining Gaku as his. But that wasn't part of their deal. This was supposed to be a no strings attached deal yet Gaku was stupid enough to tie a string to his pinky and hope that Makoto would pick up and tie the other end.

Gaku sighed as Makoto pulled out and slipped off the condom. Once he was out Gaku's hips fell onto the mattress with an audible thud. He could hear Makoto tying up the condom and throwing it into the trash bin at their bedside.

"You okay?" Makoto asked, petting Gaku's back. For such a rough and tough guy, Makoto sure was sweet after sex.

"Never better." Gaku weakly sat up and crossed his legs. He felt his heart flip when Makoto smiled at him, gave a one word response and went to the bathroom to fill up the tub for a nice warm bath. There was so much Gaku wanted to tell him; to stay with him, to call up the front desk and let them know their room would be occupied until morning, even to go one more round or to tell Gaku what he really felt about him. Just to see if Makoto picked up on all of Gaku's clues or even the end of the string Gaku always placed beside him.

When the door closed, Gaku flopped back down and rolled around to face the wall. He hoped the sound of running water was enough to drown out the sound of his tears.

Why did he have to be the fool who fell in love with someone who didn't see him the same way twice in a row? He was having a hard time trying to convince himself that this deal was better than forever pining for someone. This way Gaku would know what Makoto's touches felt like, the taste of his lips and the sweet sounds he makes. But none of it would ever be out of love. Gaku was a cheap play thing to be used for personal enjoyment until Makoto found someone he loved. Something better than a friends with benefits relationship.

But, at least being used is better than never being used at all right?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever Gaku was in love with before Makoto is purely up to the reader. I didn't have a specific person in mind so it is completely up to you
> 
> I didn't originally watch a video on Japanese Love Hotels for the sake of porn but I'm glad that information finally came to light
> 
> I swear the next thing I write will not be porn. Hopefully...
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about IDOLiSH7 Cadet Cards OR follow my [writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/kirapenn/) to gain access to WIPS and other cool stuff! Hooray!!


End file.
